


[Podfic] Lost in Translation

by YeviePods (Yevie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/pseuds/YeviePods
Summary: Because misfortune come in threes, Iwaizumi Hajime starts his Thursday having a screaming fight with Shittykawa, spends his lunch break listening to the UCI women's volleyball team gossiping about how Ushijima Wakatoshi had gone public about his longtime love affair with Oikawa Tooru, and closes out the day by drunkenly dropping his phone into a sewer grate.Original work by: rageprufrockRecorded by: yevie
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540768) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  
_podbook compiled by[knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/9/items/lost-in-translation/Lost%20In%20Translation.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540768)

**Author:** [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock)

**Reader:** [Yevie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie)

**Length:** 1:08:54

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0132.zip) | [m4b](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0133.zip)  



End file.
